Comme un rêve
by mikomanga
Summary: Fye passe par la forêt pour rentrer du travail et y fait la rencontre de Kurogane. Il croit rêver.


Voilà ici le deuxième texte que j'écris, et encore une fois pour FicothèqueArdante mais cette fois c'est la nuit des lemons du 26 septembre et avec Tsubasa Chronicles au lieu de Naruto.

Le thème est les rêves éveillés, avec quelque mot plus ou moins obligatoire : sursauter, agréable et frayeur.

Voici donc mon petit récit sur Fye qui rencontre se cher Kurogane.

Peut-être bien un peu OOC, j'en suis désolé si sa vous dérange mais moi j'aime alors tant pis pour vous si n'apprécier pas. Sinon j'ai fait mon possible pour les fautes mais ce n'est pas forcément mon fort alors…

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Après une longue journée au travail, Fye rentra chez lui en passant par la forêt du parc. Une longue marche dans la fraicheur de la nuit lui a toujours fait du bien, même si la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Et là, il avait vraiment besoin de relaxer un peu.<p>

Depuis quelque temps, son frère et leurs amis n'arrête pas de parler d'amour et on dirait bien que les amoureux se sont donnés rendez-vous aujourd'hui au café où il travail. Il en a marre de tous cela. Et puis, ce n'est pas de sa faute si personne ne s'intéresse à lui ou encore que lui ne trouve personne avec qui partager sa vie, mise à part son frère, évidemment.

C'est donc las qu'il s'enfonça au cœur de la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva près de la falaise d'où l'on peut voir la ville et les environs. Il envisagea de s'y arrêter mais se stoppa en voyant une silhouette appuyé sur la rambarde. C'était un homme, plutôt grand et de bonne carrure, qu'il estima au même âge que lui. Habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir assortis à ses cheveux coupés court, il observait le ciel de ses yeux rouges. Pas qu'il était drogué ou qu'il avait pleuré, mais ses iris était rouge tel deux rubis.

Fye resta un moment à le contempler, celui-ci n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence. Finalement, il se dit qu'un homme comme lui devait surement être pris. C'est donc les yeux fermé, de peur de ne plus pouvoir le quitter des yeux s'il persistait à l'observer, qu'il reprit sa marche en soupirant un bon coup.

-Hey!

Il sursauta légèrement et chercha la source le cette voix. Il se figea en constatant que les deux rubis le regardaient intensément et se demanda si leur propriétaire venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence ou s'il l'avait surpris en train de le relooker sans ménagement. Après quelques secondes ainsi, l'inconnu se décida à briser le silence.

-J'vais pas t'manger tu sais.

-Euh. Oui, évidemment…enfin…c'est juste que…

-Désolé si j'ai volé ton coin.

-Pas du tout! Je ne passe pas souvent ici en fait.

-Ah…

Il retourna à sa contemplation du ciel laissant le silence se réinstaller et Fye finit par le rejoindre tranquillement, pas très sûr de lui. Aucun ne parla, se contentant du paysage. Fye l'observa du coin de l'œil plusieurs fois et crut parfois que ce dernier aussi l'observait. Le petit manège dura ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne soit qu'un vague souvenir. Puis, lors d'un énième coup d'œil, son regard saphir croisa les rubis. Tous deux, dans un grand synchronisme se détournairent rapidement avec le rouge au joue.

-On à l'aire bête d'un coup, dit Fye en s'esclaffant allègrement.

Son 'compagnon' répondit d'un simple grognement agacé mais tout de même gêné. Par la suite ils parlèrent un peu ensemble, particulièrement du décor. Un lien se créa entre eux deux et la gêne disparu tout bonnement. Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, Fye décida qu'il étant temps pour lui de rentrer, bien qu'à contre cœur. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, il reprit le sentier et s'étonna d'entendre l'autre courir pour le rattraper en prétexter que lui aussi dois passer par là. Durant la marche, ce cher silence de retour, la tension était palpable. Tous deux avaient compris qu'aucun ne laissait l'autre indifférent et peu à peu, ils se rapprochèrent. Ne tenant plus, Fye s'étira vers son compagnon de marche pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue et reprit sa route comme si de rien était, son teint rivalisant avec celui d'une tomate bien mur. D'abord surpris, son bel inconnu se figea pour ensuite attirer Fye et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Bien vite, les langues s'ajoutèrent au baiser, des mains se baladèrent sur les corps et d'un accord silencieux, ils sortirent du sentier pour aller au cœur de la forêt, car on ne sait jamais quand une personne pourrait se pointer. Lentement mais surement, les vêtements s'envolèrent. Fye se laissa aller sous les **agréables** baisers fiévreux que l'autre laissait sur son corps en ébullition tout en se demandant vaguement quand est-ce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés étendue au sol. Mais lorsque son beau brun arriva à son entrejambe, il en oublia tous ses questionnements. Après un moment de pur bonheur, son amant commença à le préparer pour la suite et bien que légèrement inquiet, puisqu'étant sa première fois, Fye fit entièrement confiance à celui-ci. Finalement,…

-«Hey!»

Fye **sursauta**, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sentier de terre. Il entendit le propriétaire de la voix courir vers lui et lui demander si ça allait. Rouge de honte, Fye releva lentement la tête pour le regarder.

-Euh…je crois que j'ai trébuché…, dit-il avec un léger sourire et tout aussi rouge.

-Sur quoi? De l'air? Tu devrais plutôt regarder devant toi au lieu de rêvasser.

-Oui, surement.

L'inconnu l'aida à se relevé et Fye éclata d'un rire nerveux, réalisant enfin qu'il venait de fantasmer sur celui-ci en plus de s'être totalement ridiculisé en se rétament juste devant lui.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?, demanda-t-il en voyant l'air toujours nerveux de Fye.

-Oui, très bien même. En fait, j'ai fait une sorte de rêve éveillé alors…et tu m'as fait un sacré **frayeur**.

-Hm. J'm'appelle Kurogane.

-Fye…

-…

-Bon, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- Pas du tout, maudite Tomoyo m'a encore laissé en plan, du coup je m'ennuyais un peu.

A ce moment, Fye sentie comme un sceau d'eau froide se vider sur lui. Alors sa pensé était juste, Kurogane avait bien une fille dans sa vie.

-Plutôt ingrate comme copine, dit-il d'un ton plus froid et amer qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Je dirais plutôt une ingrate de cousine.

Kurogane, face au visage tout à coup rayonnant, laissa un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres et lui proposa d'aller prendre un verre, question de faire plus ample connaissance.

-Enfin, seulement si tu es libre.

-…

-Sinon ce n'est pas grave, une autre fois peut-être?

- …Un autre rêve…

Décidément, Fye est incroyable. De la gêne à la nervosité, puis de la tristesse à la joie, il offre maintenant une expression totalement vide. Kurogane lui donna une pichenette sur le nez, le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas, lui dit-il légèrement amusé.

-Dans ce cas, je connais un excellent café, pas très loin d'ici.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire que Fye l'emmena au dit café et espéra secrètement qu'un jour son petit rêve éveillé ne soit plus un rêve mais une réalité.

* * *

><p>Je suis plutôt contente du résultat, particulièrement la gamelle qu'il se prend à la fin qui me fait trop rire!<p>

Les commentaires, bon et mauvais, sont les bienvenues et au plaisir de vous revoir pour un autre texte.


End file.
